Heatwave
by mr sexy27
Summary: Well, this is my first story, so please be nice when judging it. A massive heat wave has struck the city and it has eveyone doing anything to cool off, even the titans. RobinStarfire and some BeastboyRaven. Please read and review! 100 Reviews! Sweetness!
1. A heatwave, the beach, and a cliche

Hello everyone that has apparently decided to read my story. This is the first time I have ever even tried to write something like this, so I can almost guarantee it will not be up to the standard set by many other writers (in other words, don't be surprised if it sucks). But what the hell, you have to start somewhere right? Anyway, I've decided to make this one a romance about Robin and Starfire. I chose this coupling because it is my personal favorite from Teen Titans. Well, I should probably start the story before you (the beloved reader) decide that I'm a moron and choose not to read my little epic here. And with that here's the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters therein, but I do own any characters that I decide to create for this story of mine (if I actually make any).  
  
It was hot. And quite frankly, the Titans didn't like it one bit. A huge heat wave had gripped the city for the past week, and it had many of its citizens taking refuge under fans, in large refrigerators, relaxing in bathtubs filled with ice water, and other generally cooling places. The friendly neighborhood Teen Titans were no exception either. Each of the titans had been doing their best to ward off heat stroke in their base of operations, thanking whatever gods there were that all the criminals thought it was way to hot to do any business, day or night.  
  
Cyborg, not being a huge personal fan of being immersed in bodies of water due to his largely electronic physic, had created a large fan, capable of causing gale force winds, and sat under it almost 24\7. Beastboy, in a move that could only be described as surprisingly smart, spent most of his time as a fish, swimming around in a big glass of cold water, which he had to occasionally change, after it lost most of its coolness to the warmth of the living room he spent so much of his time playing video games in. Starfire and Raven had actually come to the similar conclusion of simply wearing less clothing, much to the appreciation of all males present. Starfire spent most of here time in a white tank-top, which, as most guys would agree, gave a generous helping of cleavage; her skimpy ensemble was completed by a pair of red shorts that gave and present audience a good view of her long, slender legs. Raven, being far more conservative than Star, decided to just lose her trusty cape and hood; though not a big change, it still cooled her off wonderfully. Finally, Robin took a similar approach to Starfire and Raven. He took to wearing baggy cargo shorts, and much to the notice of a certain female alien, simply ignoring the chore of clothing his upper body. And this is where we join the Titans, all of them sitting around in the living room, each employing their own methods of enduring the heat.  
  
"Good god! It's even hotter today than it was yesterday! When is this torture going to end?" Robin exclaimed from his relaxed position on the couch before taking a quick glance at Starfire and all of her beauty. He had found himself doing this quite often as of late, even before the heat wave. He wasn't quite sure why, but he had recently found her beauty even more entrancing than before.  
  
"I agree. The temperature has definitely risen from the already uncomfortably high levels of yesterday." As Starfire added her own thoughts to Robin's statement, she stole another glance of him. For some reason, she found it difficult to stop her eyes from wandering to his lightly muscled chest. She had been acting this way quite often lately, and she couldn't understand why, he wasn't any different than before, so why had she suddenly started to notice him more?  
  
But before either of the scantily clad teens could attempt to decipher their current situation any further, Cyborg jumped up from his seat on the couch, narrowly avoiding hitting his partially metallic head on the tremendous fan above him.  
  
"Hey, I have a great idea! Why don't we go to the beach tomorrow? We could cool off, and get out of this place for a while. So, what do ya guys think?"  
  
"Sounds great Cy!" Beastboy yelled, changing back to his normal form after dramatically jumping from the glass of water that had been his home for the past hour or so.  
  
"Good idea Cyborg," Robin added in a much more relaxed, though similarly excited tone. Suddenly, the picture of Starfire in a bikini came into his mind, and he became even more excited than before.  
  
"Your idea sounds most ideal Cyborg! I'm sure we will have great fun!" Starfire said in as perky a tone as she could muster in spite of the exhaustion that the heat seemed to grip her with. As she said this, the image of Robin running down the beach toward her entered her heat-stricken mind. She decided to remain quiet about her little vision though, as she assumed it was caused by her exhaustion and the accursed heat.  
  
"It sounds ok, but I believe you are forgetting the fact that many people will probably think the beach is a great idea too. I doubt that we will have the beach all to ourselves, if you know what I mean," Raven pointed out in her typical monotone voice, looking up from the book she had been silently reading up until this point.  
  
"I don't think it will be too bad," Robin replied, "The beach is really big, and plus, if it's too crowded, we can go down the coast to another one, I really doubt all of them will be filled up."  
  
"I agree with Robin," Starfire added reassuringly, "It will probably not be too difficult to find a beach that has room enough for us."  
  
"It's a plan then!" Cyborg said proudly, happy that he had come up with such a good idea.  
  
"Alright! The beach! This is going to be great!" Beastboy yelled happily before quickly falling over. "Wow, it's really hot out here. Well, I'm going back to my perfect little home! Bye!" Beast boy then jumped up over his glass of water, did a couple of flips, changed into a goldfish, and dove joyfully into the glass, or the place the glass was anyway.  
  
"Hey! What did you do that for?" he demanded while setting a glare on Raven, who held his precious glass.  
  
"Oh, no reason," Raven retorted with a small smirk resting on her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night, after dinner, Robin was collecting the dishes and putting them in the sink as everyone cleared out to go about their various late night activities, ranging from working on the car, to meditating in their room while burning cinnamon-scented candles (A\N: sorry if Raven is ooc, I just like her more this way), to playing video games in the living room. While he was absorbed with the repetitive nature of his work, Starfire approached him from behind and cleared her throat to gain his attention.  
  
"Excuse me Robin, but would you like me assist you in the cleansing of the dishes?" she asked in a small and shaky voice.  
  
"That's ok Star, I'll be ok by myself. You don't have to help me," Robin replied, treating her to one his stunning smiles.  
  
"It's ok, I don't mind at all," she insisted.  
  
"Alright, if you really want to, sure," Robin gave in, moving over slightly, allowing her to slide in beside him so that she could put the dishes in the washing machine after he rinsed them off and handed them to her.  
  
They continued this process in silence for several minutes until Starfire spoke up.  
  
"I am very excited about going to the beach tomorrow. I am glad Cyborg thought of it, it is sure to be a great deal of fun," Starfire mentioned, attempting to spark a conversation.  
  
"Yeah, it will. It's nice to know that Cyborg is useful for something other than eating more than the rest of us combined."  
  
"Yes, that is true," Starfire added, giggling lightly to herself.  
  
A slight blush rose in Robin's face as he watched Starfire out of the corner of his mask. 'Damn she's cute when she laughs like that. I'll have to say funny stuff more often.' Suddenly, when he realized what he was thinking, he was jerked back to reality. 'Whoa, what was that? I guess the heat's just making me think strangely.' he rationalized. But, little did he know that it wasn't quite hot enough to make one delusional, but then again, Robin's no medical expert.  
  
Once all of the dishes had been washed, the two of them looked at each other and smiled happily.  
  
"Thanks Star," Robin began, "The work really went quicker with you helping."  
  
"It was no trouble Robin, I am just glad that I could help you."  
  
In response to Starfire's reply, Robin gave her another of his all- American smiles, and it caused her to go weak in the knees. 'Wow, he looks so handsome when he smiles like that. I'll have to remember to do more nice things for him.' Once the effects of Robin's smile had worn off, Starfire visibly winced. 'Wait, did I really think that? I must be tired to be thinking such things.' But, it wasn't the exhaustion that was causing her train of thought, little to her knowledge.  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to call it a night Star, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight," with that farewell, Robin stepped in the direction of his room with every intention of attempting to get some rest and remove the Tameranian beauty from his mind for a while, so that he could get said rest. But, as this cliché demands, he just so happened to step in a well placed puddle with the necessary force and angle of application to slip and fall directly atop Starfire, causing her to be pinned beneath his weight.  
  
"Oh crap! I'm sorry Starfi ..." Robin started to say, but halted mid- sentence when he noticed the proximity of Starfire's face to his own. As he stared at the gorgeous alien below him, his eyes slowly trailed down to her lips. For the first time (and by no means last), he noticed how soft and unnervingly inviting they appeared. 'Wait, this is Star I'm thing this about, she just a friend and teammate.' Robin thought as he reluctantly pushed himself up to relieve Starfire of the burden of his weight.  
  
As Robin lifted his body off of Starfire, she was having similar thoughts. 'Wow, I never realized how amazing he looks up close.' As she thought this, the more rational part of her mind spoke up. 'Hold on a second girl, do you realize who you are thinking about? He's one of your best friends and your teammate; you can't be thinking that kind of thing about him.' Once Starfire was forced back into reality by rationality, she was struck by the fact that Robin was no longer atop her and staring down into her emerald eyes through him mask, but instead, offering her a hand.  
  
"Heh, sorry about that Star, I accidentally slipped on some spilled water. Are you ok?" Robin asked in a tranquil and caring tone.  
  
Accepting his hand, she offered a quick, "Thank you Robin, I am fine. You are most kind," and after righting herself, left with some reluctance, wishing in the back of her mind that she could be back on the ground, with Robin above her, staring deeply into her eyes from behind the mysterious guise of his mask.  
  
Once she had left, Robin set about the task of cleaning up the spilled water, and recovering from the awkward, though enjoyable moment he had just shared with the alien goddess. After he finished cleaning up, he retuned the mop to its proper resting place and retired to his room to get some well deserved sleep, and prepare for the trip to the beach the next day.  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
Wow, that came out better than I thought it would. Well, here's the part where I beg you to leave a review of my undeserving story. So, please, please, please leave a review, or two, or three. Even if you didn't like it, flames are welcome, though ignored. If you can please give me something specific that you noticed that I can work on correcting while I work on the rest of the story. But, even if you can't please leave a review, it will bring a little happiness to my otherwise boring life, thanks.  
  
So, until I post my next chapter, thanks for reading, and goodbye. 


	2. Insomnia and Late Night Musings

Greetings once again to everyone who have found their way to my humble, little fic! I would just like to say that in the immortal words of the great Strongbad, holy crap! I wasn't prepared at all for the great reviews I got for this story. When I read back over what I had written, it didn't seem that good to me, so I wasn't expecting much, but I guess it's true that we're our own worst critics. I would specifically like to address the review by Serenity Winner for a sec, and maybe I can clear up a few things. First off, thanks for the review; it really helped me to refine how I'm going to write this story. Second, this fic is almost completely stream-of- consciousness, and I'm 17, so I'm going to treat the titans as though they were my age, so in short, they are all about 17. Lastly, to all of those who suggested I add in some BB\Ra, I intend to have a little in this fic, and if I feel inspired, I will make a sequel that will center on them. Well, I'm starting to ramble, so I'll just close here by saying: Thanks for all of the great reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own Teen Titans or anything else of much value either.  
  
"Calling it a night Robin?" Beast boy questioned from his place before the TV.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm going to get some sleep, I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be an exhausting day."  
  
"Are you sure? There's nothing like some cooperative Halo before bed!" Beastboy pointed out, his eyes never leaving the glowing collection of pixels before him.  
  
"No thanks Beastboy, why don't you get Cyborg to play with you?"  
  
"I already tried, he's down in the garage working on his car. I swear, he loves that thing like a child," he added, sounding somewhat disappointed.  
  
"Seriously. Well, goodnight anyway."  
  
"Yeah, g'night. See ya tomorrow."  
  
With that farewell, the boy wonder left for his room and hopefully a good night's sleep. As he left, a slight shiver went up his back despite the still lingering heat from that day. No matter how many times he witnessed it, it always kind of unnerved him the way Beastboy was able to carry on an intelligent conversation without looking away from the television for even a second, not even to blink. Pushing the image of a tirelessly staring Beastboy out of his mind, he set about the task of relocating his person to his bedroom, so that he could partake in that most sweet of releases known most accurately as sleep. Turning a corner along the way to his room, he passed Raven walking in the opposite direction.  
  
"Hey Raven, where are you going?" he asked.  
  
Receiving a less than appreciative look from her, he added quickly, "If you don't mind me asking, of course," giving her a nervous, lopsided smile.  
  
"I was going to get a glass of water before I went to sleep," she stated in a monotone voice, not answering more than was asked.  
  
"Oh, ok. I was just curious. Well, goodnight then," Robin said quickly, before turning to continue on his quest for sleep.  
  
"Night," Raven added, sounding like she really didn't care about much of the conversation that had just transpired, then turned to go her own way down the corridor.  
  
Finally completing his journey to the home of his bed, Robin expediently opened the door to his room and removed his pants, collapsing on his bed in only his boxers, it being far to hot to wear anything else, or to climb under the covers for that matter. Closing his eyes behind the cover of his mask, he relaxed the muscles of his body, and set about his second task: falling asleep.  
  
'I hope tomorrow will be good, if we don't find any better methods for cooling off, I'm probably going to have heatstroke.' Robin thought, rolling over and trying to get more comfortable. He then drifted off into a light and restless sleep, the heat not even allowing him to get a good night's rest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"*Groan* The high temperatures are preventing me from getting very much sleep," Starfire mutter to herself, being the only person in her room at the time.  
  
She pushed herself into a sitting position on her bed as she considered her position, and considered her current situation. She had been trying for about two hours to fall into a deep and restful sleep, but so far she had only been able to get a no more than a half hour of rest at most, and it didn't look like she was going to have much luck in getting her much needed and deserved sleep. Next, she attempted to produce a suitable remedy for her unfortunate situation. The most illogical approach would be to simply fall back over, with nothing but hope on her side, and attempt to attract some of the rest that had eluded her thus far. But, a far more reasonable cure for her insomnia would be to go to the kitchen and drink a glass of cold water and sit for a while to try to cool herself off, so that sleep may come easier.  
  
"I suppose procuring a glass of water would be my best option at this moment. Thank you omniscient narrating voice!"  
  
After thanking yours truly for the great idea, she groggily lifted herself off of her circular bed, and made her way into the kitchen. As she opened her door, she reminded herself to step lightly and quietly, so as not to awaken the others. Tiptoeing her way down the hall, she entered the living room to see none other that Beastboy vigilantly sitting before the TV, killing evil aliens with a tactical shotgun in complete silence. Not wanting to disturb him, she quickly made her way toward the kitchen so that she may partake in a glass of cooling refreshment.  
  
"Hey Star, what's up?" Beastboy spoke up from his position in front of the game, his eyes remaining cemented to the screen in a statuesque manner.  
  
Suppressing a shriek of surprise, Starfire looked over to the source of the question, and quickly answered, "I'm just getting a glass of water, I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Oh, ok. Have fun then," the young and zombie-like lad replied, adding a joke almost as if by instinct.  
  
Starfire, still in awe of his unbreakable focus, responded, "I will be sure to enjoy myself, thank you."  
  
She then continued on with her plans for attaining rest, entering the kitchen. After removing a glass from the cabinet, she filled it with water from the tap, took a seat at the table, and began to drink the cool liquid, already beginning to cool off a little.  
  
Through no choice of her own, she found her eyes trailing down to the place on the floor where she had become pinned beneath Robin earlier. As she stared down at the tiled floor, she inevitably began to thing about Robin. Being most of the way through puberty by now (A\N: remember, they're 17 in this fic!), he had already gone through most of his growth spurts, and he was taller than her now, on top of becoming a fair amount more muscular than he was before. Opting to do more exercises out of doors recently, he had earned himself a light tan, and a slightly lighter hair color. Though he had changed a fair amount physically, he was still the model of the perfect gentleman when he interacted with her. No matter how numerous or absurd her questions, he still answered each of them, making sure she would be able to fit into earth culture as well as a normal person. Now that she was thinking about it, she realized how kind Robin had always been to her, no matter how annoying she thought she was being, he would always give her one of his award-winning smiles, and do everything in his power to make her day as much brighter as he could make it. Looking back on it, Starfire realized, no matter how much of a macho exterior he put on for everyone else...  
  
'he is a really sweet guy.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rolling over for the thousandth time that night, robin cursed every god above for the oppressive heat.  
  
"Damn it! I've been trying to get to sleep for at least two hours now! What's the deal with this?"  
  
He sat up angrily in his bed, upset with the fact that he had been unsuccessful at falling asleep up until this point. The heat had prevented him from falling into the recesses of slumber as well, forcing him to come up with a solution to his inability to sleep. He began to rattle off ideas in his head. He considered simply rolling over again and trying once again to fall asleep, but decided that it probably wouldn't work, given its current track record for the night. Then, he realized that if he went to the kitchen for a glass of cold water, he could probably cool off, and would have a better chance to go to sleep. He stood up, proud to have invented such a genius idea, and was about to walk to the kitchen when he realized something...  
  
He wasn't wearing any pants.  
  
Retrieving his shorts from their resting place on the floor or his room, he made himself more decent, and walked back to the door, opening it. But as he opened the door, he had a brilliant flash of insight.  
  
"Hey, I could go up on the roof; there will probably be a nice cool breeze up there!"  
  
Changing directions, he quietly made his way to the elevator that serviced the roof of the tower, so as not to disturb the other sleeping titans. Entering the box that was the elevator, he pushed the proper button to take him to the roof, and leaned back against the wall of the air- conditioned box. The elevator accelerated toward the top of the tower, and with a lurch, stopped at its highest point. After the doors slid open, Robin slowly walked out, and the doors silently shut behind him.  
  
Walking through the relatively cool air, he meandered his way to the edge to the rooftop and stopped before the guard rail that traced the edge of the tower. Deciding that his randomly chosen point along the railing was suitable, he leaned the majority of his weight on his elbows, which were resting on the top rail, and placed his right foot on the bottom rail, almost out habit, from seeing many an actor stand in this position in a great deal of movies he had seen. As he stood there, looking out over the ocean, a light breeze came by, just as he predicted, and ran through his messy black hair, creating an almost movie-like effect, making him look like a typical "cool guy" the girls were expected to swoon over endlessly.  
  
Relaxing in the cooling effect of the small wind, he allowed his mind to wander as he gazed over the crashing waves of the ocean. Eventually, his thoughts ended up on the tameranian beauty he had fought alongside for the past couple of years. If she was best described as beautiful before, then there is no word that could do her proper justice now except amazing. As it turned out, the tameranian development process was quite similar to that of a human's. The main difference is that she never had a growth spurt, so she was only slightly taller than she was before. But, the most noticeable change she had undergone was that now she had a rather curvaceous figure. She was no longer the pretty little girl, but was now a gorgeous young woman. But, aside from the physical aspects of her growth, she had changed little. She was still the same constantly positive, polite, and wonderfully kind person she always. And, most notable for Robin, she had the same spark in her eyes that portrayed the great depth of love she held for everyone and everything. Going back over all of the time he had known her, Robin thought to himself...  
  
'she is really an amazing girl.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Deciding that they could probably go to sleep now, the two titans chose to return to their rooms and attempt to rest again. Both began to make their ways to their rooms, Starfire taking a small detour to turn off the TV, and cover the exhausted Beastboy with a blanket. Once Beastboy was taken care of, and Robin had reached the floor with their rooms, the two of them went back to the business of going back to their respective rooms. Reaching her room, Starfire fell back onto her bed and almost immediately fell into a deep slumber, relaxed from her late-night trip to the kitchen. Upon reaching his room, Robin removed his pants again and, similarly, collapsed onto his bed and quickly found himself in a deep REM sleep.  
  
Little did either know how much more tired they would both be the next night.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Wow, another chapter down. Sorry that I really laid on the WAFF in this chapter, but it is supposed to be a romance, right? Anyhoo, this one came to me a little easier than the first chapter, so maybe that's a sign than I'm starting to get used to writing like this. Btw, if you guys would like to, I'm willing to possibly take some suggestions for crazy things that will happen at the beach, so please leave me some ideas when you review, because you are going to review, right? Well, it's getting kinda late, and I have to get on with my boring life tomorrow, so I'll leave you with this: goodbye and thanks for reviewing! 


	3. Waking up, Breakfast, and The drive

Hello again everyone! Wow, I seriously didn't expect this many reviews this soon, it really feels good knowing that my work is so appreciated. Well, there's not a great deal to say here this time, so I'll cut right to the chase. For those of you wondering, I do not intend for this to become a lemon, I'm sorry if I made you think that, it's just my writing style I guess. Anyway, I got a couple of good ideas for the part where they'll actually be at the beach from you guys, but I could always use more, one mind can only come up with so much (even if I am a genius). Well, I don't have anything else witty and insightful to say here, so on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I can see why some writer's get annoyed with writing this; it's a big pain in the ass. I still don't own Teen Titans or any of the character from the show in case any of you are wondering.  
  
Another day begins in the city we're so familiar with. The birds are singing, the sun is rising over the ocean, and coffee makers everywhere are starting to drip their hot, bitter nectar into waiting pots. Yes, it was another beautiful day, off to an equally beautiful start. We open this chapter, however, with a decidedly less than beautiful sight.  
  
Beastboy hanging headfirst off the side of the couch in the living room, with the blanket, placed on him by none other than Starfire, thrown on the ground, and the young man was snoring loud enough to wake the living impaired (A/N: that means dead if you didn't catch that one).  
  
Suddenly, the sun, beaming in through the humongous windows of the living room, shined brightly in his eyes, awakening him with a start, and ending his cacophonous snoring, allowing the dead to go back to sleep.  
  
"Huh, what? Oh, it's morning. Man and I were having such a great dream too. Oh well, Raven would probably never give me a back massage in real life anyway. Damn alarm," the shapeshifter moaned groggily.  
  
"Well, I guess I should go ahead and get ready."  
  
And with that last, unfortunately unnecessary statement, Beastboy rose from his surrogate bed and began his morning ritual. Swinging his feet onto the floor of his the living room, he stood up and stretched, removing and cramps or stiffness from his appendages acquired during the night. Forcing himself to focus through the haze of first awakening, he plodded his way down the hall and to the bathroom attached to his room. Shoving the door open, he entered and stepped onto the typically cold tile that made up the bathroom floor. The floor had been slightly warm the past few mornings, due to the heat wave, and it still made him slightly uneasy, being used to stepping onto cold tile early in the morning. Pushing the dilemma of the warm tiles to the back of his still sleep-ridden mind, he removed his boxers and started the water for his shower. Once he had adjusted the water to the optimum temperature, he stepped in, and allowed the liquid to flow over him, and allowed himself to awaken more while washing his hair and body. Once he was finished showering, he pulled back the shower curtain, and replaced himself in front of the mirror, after shaking himself dry, like a wet dog. Once before the mirror, he proceeded to finish his morning hygiene ceremony by brushing his teeth, using Listerine, and staring at his hairy face, and wishing he could shave without looking completely freaky. Once all of that was finished, he went into his room and got dressed. Putting on a predominantly orange Hawaiian shirt and his blue flower- printed board shorts, he walked over to the full-length mirror and admired himself.  
  
"'Morning sexy," he said in a deep voice, winking at the image before him.  
  
Suddenly, sniffing the air, he frowned, "Well, unless I'm a moron, it smells like Cy is cooking his morning heart attack. Oh well, I better get down there if I want to be able to get any of my tofu bacon ready before we leave."  
  
Running to the kitchen, he was welcomed by the usual din of everyone preparing their breakfast. Cyborg was standing over the stove, stirring two large pans that were nearly overflowing with bacon and sausage with a spatula. Raven was sitting at the table with Starfire, enjoying her first cup of tea of the day, with an almost imperceptible smile tugging at the corners of her typically neutral mouth. Across the table, Starfire was absorbed with her favorite breakfast: a big bowl of mustard. Yes, even though she had lived on earth for several years now, she still had a taste for the tangy, yellow condiment. And last, Robin was beside Cyborg at the stove, flipping his usual batch of panca...  
  
"Hey, wait, where's Rob?" Beastboy inquired, more than used to being the last person to breakfast.  
  
"Right here, dude," Robin spoke up from just behind Beastboy. "I had some trouble getting to sleep last night because of the heat, that's why I'm a little later than usual," he explained, quite accurately predicting Beastboy's next question.  
  
As Robin entered the kitchen, Starfire noticed that he had obviously not taken the necessary time to properly clothe himself, only to make himself decent after his shower, planning to get dressed more suitably after a quick breakfast, as he was wearing only a pair of shorts and a plain white t-shirt. Not having the time to prepare his usual batch of pancakes, Robin grabbed some of the pizza that he had for lunch the previous day from the fridge, skipping warming it up, and eating it still cold. He sat down next to Starfire, as he always did, blushing almost an imperceptible amount as he foot briefly brushed hers, both of their feet still being bare. A few moments after Robin sat down, Starfire rose to place the bowl she had eaten her morning helping of mustard from in the sink.  
  
He watched her as she rose and closed the distance between her and the sink. He was practically entranced by the way her freshly washed and dried hair danced around her back as she walked. Involuntarily taking a bite of his cold pizza, he continued watching her as she placed her dishes in the sink, then pausing, almost as if she was thinking about something that was troubling her. She turned and faced Robin, who was still deep within the confines of his daze, watching Starfire, and slowly chewing his breakfast.  
  
"Robin, you said that you had trouble sleeping last night, did you not?" Starfire questioned.  
  
Being suddenly addressed by the object of his trance, he was suddenly thrown back into reality, and almost choking on the food he was currently in the process of chewing, he stammered out, "Oh, uh, yeah, I tried until about one in the morning to get to sleep, but I couldn't so I went up to the roof so that I could cool off some, and look out over the ocean, that always calms me down a lot."  
  
"That sounds like a very good idea, I must remember it, so that I might try it the next time I am unable to fall asleep!" Starfire pointed out cheerfully, smiling brightly the entire time.  
  
After her small exchange with Robin, Starfire left to finish preparing for their trip, leaving the rest of the titans in the kitchen to finish their breakfast. Shortly after Starfire left, Raven walked out as well, going to her room to finish her preparations for the trip to the beach as well. Robin, Beastboy, and Cyborg, being the only residents left in the kitchen, ate their breakfasts quickly, so that they could finish getting ready as well. Once he had eaten his fill of cold pizza, Robin left the kitchen and made his way back to his room. Where, once inside, he first set about the task of properly clothing himself, putting on a black t- shirt, and his favorite red board shorts. Once dressed, he went on to find his black flip flops and a towel. Finding the necessary objects, he left his room, going to the living room, where the group was going to meet before they left.  
  
Robin was the first to the living room, so he sat down on the couch and waited for the arrival of the others. When Cyborg entered the room, he had with him a bag of assorted objects that a part human and part robot would most likely need on a trip to the beach, water sealant gel, sunscreen, sunglasses, and a towel. Next was Beastboy, wearing the same outfit he wore to breakfast, except he now had on a pair of sunglasses, tennis shoes, and a towel over his shoulder. The girls didn't come immediately afterward, so the guys started a quick racing game to pass the time.  
  
"Ha! You can't beat me! I'm the master! I'm obviously going to win!" Cyborg yelled, pulling ahead of both the others off of the starting line.  
  
"You only wish you were that good, loser!" Beastboy pointed out, mocking his large, metallic friend, quickly closing the distance between them.  
  
"It's pointless for you guys to argue, because I'm going to beat the crap out of the both of you!" Robin exclaimed as he put on his imaginary car's nitro jets, breezing past the two others in the blink of an eye.  
  
And this is how their race played out, one person jumping into the lead and boasting over their accomplishment, only to be passed by another. They continued the competition for several minutes, until the girls entered the room.  
  
"Hello everyone! Raven and I are ready go leave now!" Starfire exclaimed cheerfully as she walked in the room.  
  
"Yeah, so quit playing around and let's get going before the beach gets too crowded," Raven demanded, entering just behind Starfire.  
  
"Hold on a sec, we're ... almost... done, "Robin trailed off as he caught sight of Starfire, and found himself unable to tear his eyes away.  
  
"Ha, I passed you, Robin! Why did you ... slow ...down?" Beastboy asked, trailing off as well, after seeing Raven.  
  
The boys had plenty of reasons to become distracted from the game though, because two of the loveliest girls they had ever seen had just walked into the room. Starfire was wearing a pair of tight fitting light blue short shorts that said (as Robin noticed, several times) "hottie" across the back, and an equally form-fitting pink t-shirt. She had tied her hair up into a loose bun in the back, and had two locks of hair trailing down the sides of her face. Raven, on the other hand, had decided to go with a pair of tight jeans, and a likewise tight dark purple t-shirt, as opposed to her usual leotard. She decided to let her hair, which she had allowed to grow about halfway down her back, cascade down over her shoulders. In short, they were quite eye-catching.  
  
"Ha! I beat both you guys! I am the greatest! I am the greatest!" Cyborg chanted, knocking both Robin and Beastboy off of the track, and flying across the finish line.  
  
"Huh, what? Oh crap! Hey, that's no fair, we weren't even looking!" Robin yelled, suddenly being thrown out of his dazed state by Cyborg's victory dance.  
  
"Too bad bird boy! A loss is a loss!" Cyborg said, continuing in his celebration.  
  
"Well, are we going to leave or what?" Raven asked, trying to prompt the boys to get up and leave.  
  
"Whoa, yeah, we need to get going guys, stop trying to kill each other and let's go," Beastboy directed at Cyborg and Robin, who were currently in the process of choking each other.  
  
"Alright, I'll let Cyborg live for another day," Robin said dangerously, letting go of Cyborg reluctantly.  
  
Both Robin and Cyborg stood up, and, glaring at each other, followed the others down to the garage, and they all got in Cyborg's car. Cyborg, being the only one he would ever trust to drive his baby, positioned himself in front of the steering wheel. Raven, who had simply pushed Beastboy out of the way after he called shotgun, and got in the front passenger seat. Beastboy sullenly got in the back left seat, behind Cyborg. Robin got in next, and sat in the middle of the back, between Beastboy and Starfire, who got in the back right, behind Raven.  
  
Cyborg removed the keys from their special compartment on his chest, and inserted the proper key into the slot, and turned it, causing the car to rumble to life.  
  
"Mmmmm, listen to her purr," Cyborg said, enjoying the sound way too much.  
  
"Uh, yeah, just drive Cy, we won't get much time at the beach at this rate," Beastboy pointed out, breaking Cyborg out of his daze.  
  
"Oh, hehehe, yeah, sorry about that," said Cyborg, visibly embarrassed.  
  
Cyborg then Hit the button to raise the garage door, and pressed the gas, taking them out of the tower and into the world they fight to protect. A short while into the trip, they decided that the air conditioning was simply not cutting it, so they rolled down all the windows instead. After traveling for about thirty minutes, Beastboy fell asleep, which was not uncommon, he always fell asleep during car rides that were longer than twenty minutes. Then, Robin had a stroke of brilliance.  
  
"Hey guys, watch this," he said mischievously. He then leaned over until he was right next to the sleeping Beastboy's ear. He then yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Beastboy! Quick, save yourself!"  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!" Beastboy screamed in terror, thrashing around, trying to escape his seat belt, which he believed to be a squid monster after his rude awakening.  
  
The entire car burst into fits of laughter, before Beastboy finally stopped his tirade, and finally took notice of his surroundings.  
  
"Hey! That wasn't funny! I thought we were being attacked!" Beastboy yelled, pouting because he was the butt end of such a great joke.  
  
"Sorry man, I couldn't help myself, when it came to me, I just had to do it," Robin finally managed to get out between laughs.  
  
"I'm going to kill you when we get to the beach," Beastboy threatened.  
  
"Well, you won't have to wait long, we're here," Cyborg said, carefully pulling the car into a parking space.  
  
"Hooray! Now let us go and have a good time!" Starfire exclaimed happily, jumping out of the car, shortly followed by the others.  
  
"Well, this should be fun," Raven stated neutrally, looking out over the people currently occupying the beach.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Whew, that was a lot of writing for one night. Almost 2500 words, I'm impressed with myself, though not quite so much with my content. I had some good ideas for this chapter, but I had some trouble articulating them well, so my style suffered as well. Oh well, you can't win them all. Anyhoo, it's 12:30 at night, and I need to do my physics and economics homework, so I'm going to leave you guys now. Good bye and please review! 


	4. Son of a Beach part I

Greetings once again faithful readers. Sorry this chapter took a little longer to get out; I've been doing a lot of work on a trebuchet for a school thing. My friend and I are going to a competition on Saturday, and it needs to be done by then, so that's why I've been kinda lazy in my writing, sorry. Anyway, other than that, not much has been happening in my life lately, the most exciting thing I've done recently is I got the Ben Folds Five CD "Whatever and Ever Amen." I'm listening to it right now, and it's really good, though it's kind of an acquired taste. On the topic of this fic, sorry the last chapter was kinda crappy, I had a lot of ideas, but I had trouble getting them down, so the writing suffered. But that's no excuse for letting down you, the valued reader. Please excuse me for my grievous incompetence. Well, I hope this chapter will be better, so here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I hate doing this stupid thing; I never have anything funny to say. But nonetheless, I don't own any cartoons, nor the means to produce any.  
  
"Well, this should be fun," Raven stated neutrally, looking out over the people currently occupying the beach.  
  
And she was quite right; this is going to be fun. The beach was populated by many diverse peoples, though it was not packed, leaving plenty of room for out heroes. After each took stock of the current situation, they began to unpack the car, grabbing their towels and other assorted accessories. Once the car was unpacked, they ventured out onto the sandy ground of the beach. Scanning the area for a good spot to set up their home base, Cyborg quickly found a good, open spot for them to claim.  
  
"Hey guys, I see a good spot over there!" Cyborg said, pointing out the area he had scoped out.  
  
"Well, let's hurry up and get there before someone else claims it," Robin added, as he began to walk briskly in the direction of their place on the sand.  
  
The others hefted their loads, and followed him quickly, dodging through the crowd of people, trying not to step on anyone lying in their path. Robin, having moved toward their desired spot, neared it first, and was just about to put his things down, when another person quickly ran up and threw his belongings down in their area.  
  
"Hey! I was just about to put my things down!" Robin informed the man, who looked to be about in his mid-twenties, angrily.  
  
"Sorry dude, I shotguned it way back there," the man said, indicating the opposite direction from Robin's path.  
  
"That doesn't count! I couldn't hear it, so the shotgun is moot!" Robin shot back.  
  
"Yes it does! I have witnesses of my shotgun, and we could both see the area, so it counts!" the man countered, visibly annoyed.  
  
"Whoa, are we having a shotgun dispute here?" Beastboy asked, approaching along with the others. When he received a positive response, he continued, "Well, leave it up to me, I'm a licensed shotgun judge!"  
  
"Like hell you are!" the man spat angrily, "There can't possibly be anything like that!"  
  
"Au Contraire, dude," Beastboy answered, pulling out his wallet. "I have credentials," he finished, removing a card from the aforementioned wallet, and presenting it to the man.  
  
"Let me see that!" the man yelled, snatching the card from Beastboy's grasp. "'This card confirms that the holder is licensed by international law to administer shotgun dispute rulings. All decisions made by this person will be upheld by any and all courts, internationally,'" the man read from the card. "Oh come on! This has to be some kinda joke!" the man exclaimed.  
  
"I'm afraid not, now tell me the exact shotgun proceedings," Beastboy replied, taking his card back from the man and placing it and his wallet back in their original places.  
  
"I got here first, and I was about to put my stuff down to claim the spot, when he ran up and threw his things down," Robin explained, attempting to quell his rage.  
  
"I saw the space way back there," the man said indicating his direction of entrance again, "and yelled out my shotgun, then ran over here and put my stuff down."  
  
"So, you called shotgun," Beastboy began, gesturing to the man, "but you didn't hear it," he continued, looking to Robin. "And you got here first," indicating Robin once again, "but you put your things down, thinking that your shotgun stood?" he finished, looking back to the man.  
  
"Yes!" Robin and the man yelled, becoming impatient with the entire situation.  
  
"Well, because the first shotgun was unheard, it was invalidated, and because you got here first," he looked to Robin, "you initiated an undeclared shotgun, thus the object of the shotgun is awarded to you." He completed his verdict, presenting Robin with the prized plot of beach.  
  
"Ha! I was right! And you lose, moron!" Robin taunted the man, reveling in his victory.  
  
"Damn it! This isn't the end, dude! I will have my revenge! You'll see!" the man threatened, picking up his things and sulking away.  
  
"Did either of you understand what the hell just happened?" Raven asked Cyborg and Starfire, completely bewildered by the exchange that just took place.  
  
"I am very confused," Starfire answered.  
  
"I thought you could only shotgun the front seat of a car," Cyborg confessed, just as befuddled as Raven and Starfire.  
  
"It doesn't matter how we got it, just that it's now ours, now let's hurry up and set up camp so we can start enjoying ourselves," Robin pointed out, already beginning to un pack his things, along with Beastboy.  
  
Being thrown out of their confused stupors, the other three titans shook their heads to clear the bewildered expressions from their faces, and quickly set about the task of setting up their base of operations. Cyborg set down his things and picked up the large beach umbrella they brought and, after opening it, drove the spiked end of it firmly into the sand in the center of their chosen area. Once the space had been officially marked as theirs, they all rolled out the towels they each brought around the vicinity and put all of their extra things in a pile under the umbrella. Once the set up of their area was complete, the guys removed their shirts and kicked off their sandals, with the exception of Cyborg, who never wears clothes.  
  
"Hey, didn't you girls bring your bathing suits?" Beastboy inquired, the image of Raven in a bikini briefly flashing in his mind, causing him to blush ever so slightly.  
  
"Yes we did Beastboy; we are wearing them underneath our outer layer of clothes, to save time," Starfire explained.  
  
With that, the girls proceeded to remove their outer layer of clothes. Also, at the same time, the boys fell into about the third trance today at the sight of the two beautiful before them in less than modest bathing suits. Starfire was wearing a pink two piece which accentuated her tall and slender, though curvaceous figure. Raven, on the other hand, chose to wear a dark purple bikini, just like in Beastboy's daydream.  
  
Beastboy and Robin found it quite difficult to keep from blatantly staring at the respective objects of their affections. Robin was forced to use every bit of mental training to do his best to focus on the clouds, though he would rather frequently find himself quickly glancing back to the goddess before him. Beastboy, on the other hand, was doing the best he could just keeping from staring at Raven with his jaw completely agape.  
  
The girls were similarly, though more covertly, enamored as well. Starfire suddenly found herself repeatedly and involuntarily shifting her field of vision to focus upon Robin, and particularly his muscled chest. Raven, however, took note of how much Beastboy had grown physically over the past couple of years. He had finally hit his growth spurt, and now stood about five feet, ten inches tall. But, most interestingly (to Raven anyway), he had grown quite physically fit, giving him a lean, through still clearly strong build. Though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she had recently grown somewhat fond of the fuzzy, green, young man in front of her.  
  
Suddenly pulling herself back into reality, Raven noticed that Beastboy was staring vacantly at her, and following Robin's frequent glances, discovered he appeared quite interested in Starfire's attire. Quickly formulating a plan, she decided to have a little fun at Beastboy's expense.  
  
"So Beastboy, you like what you see?" she asked seductively, sauntering over to him, swaying her hips slightly.  
  
"Uh, well, err, that is, I uh..." Beastboy attempted to begin, though he found it difficult with his rapidly increasing heart rate and complete astonishment at what was happening.  
  
Covering the distance between them, Raven decided to have a little more fun before allowing Beastboy to relax. She stopped in front of him and rested her left hand on her hip, then placing her right index finger under the visibly shaking boy's chin she said with a sadistic smile, "Just kidding."  
  
She then backed away and walked over to where she had placed her discarded outer wear, and replaced it in her bag. After completing that task, she proceeded to move over to the place her towel rested on the ground, and laid herself down on it, and allowed herself to relax in the warm rays of the sun. She did all of this of course under the collectively befuddled gaze of everyone else.  
  
Cyborg was the first to speak up on the matter, saying simply, "They're all crazy."  
  
Shaking the confusion out of his head, Robin made a quick decision to hang out with the guys for a little while, and let himself calm down, and try to get used to the sight of Starfire in her bathing suit, "Ok, now that we're all set up, you girls can stay here and relax in the sun if you want to, and we guys can go play some football. How does that sound?"  
  
"That sounds entertaining!" Starfire agreed cheerily, secretly overjoyed that she would get to see Robin playing football without a shirt.  
  
"I hope you're ready to get crushed, then," Cyborg said with a competitive smile, picking up the football from Robin's bag.  
  
"Sure, works for me," Raven added from her place on the ground.  
  
"Yeah..., sure...," Beastboy finally managed to get out, still stupefied by Raven's little trick.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Wow, that was shorter than I hoped for. Oh well, I'll do my best to keep up the quality and make it longer next chapter. I would have just kept writing and made it a little better, but this was too good a place to stop to pass up. Sorry it took so long to post, I've been working on that project all week, and I've had almost no time to write, but I'll probably have enough time next week, so you can expect more chapters. Anyway, I went to science Olympiad today (That's what I was building the catapult for), and my school got fourth out of seventeen, and I got a second place in one event and the catapult got me a third place. Well, I'll stop boring you with the extreme nerdiness of my life and let you get back to doing more important things than reading my unworthy fic. So, until next time, goodbye, and please read and review! 


	5. Son of a Beach part II

Hey everyone, it's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry about the long lag between this chapter and the last one, I've been busy with school all this week, and this is the first opportunity I've had to write. After doing four chapters so far of my first fic, I've noticed something, I really have to be in the mood to write, and I can't force myself to write. I guess that's why my skill comes and goes. I may be able to get another chapter out this weekend, but don't expect it before Sunday, I'm going to a hockey game Friday, and I'm spending all Saturday with my girlfriend. So in short, I like you guys a huge amount, but not as much as hockey or my girlfriend. Sorry, but that's just how it is. Well, enough about my personal life, which I'm sure you guys don't give a rat's ass about, and on with the fic; I don't really have a plan for this chapter, but I'm in the writing mood, so it might be good, or it might not. I'm sorry if it is. Well, once again, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
"Come on Beastboy! Are you going to play some football with us, or are you going to just stare blankly at Raven all day?" Cyborg asked loudly, trying to tear Beastboy's attention away from the purple-haired vision before him.  
  
"Ok, Ok, I'm coming! Jesus, you think you guys could wait a couple seconds?" Beastboy responded quickly, somewhat disappointed to pull his gaze away from the object of his still-unknown affection.  
  
Taking one final glance at the confusing girl in front of him, Beastboy ran over to where Robin and Cyborg stood, getting in the mindset to play some good old-fashioned football, titan style. Once Beastboy had joined the other two, they began to walk around, trying to find a spot open enough to throw the football effectively. They walked in relative silence, speaking mostly to only point out the occasional attractive, scantily-clad female specimen, of which there happened to be many this hot summer's day. After traveling a fairly long distance down the beach, they finally reached a spot that was satisfactory. The area was sparsely populated, so there was a greatly reduced risk of causing any outside casualties during the game.  
  
Starting the game, Cyborg, who had been carrying the ball the entire time, started the game by quickly settling into a throwing stance.  
  
"Go long! This one's going to the next county!" he shouted, Beastboy and Robin sprinting away at the command.  
  
Once the others had ran a good enough distance away, Cyborg's computerized mind did the necessary calculations to determine the proper initial velocity and angle of incline to achieve the greatest range for the ball. His arm then interpreted the data, and he lunged forward, hurtling the ball many yards away.  
  
"Ha, this will be easy!' Beastboy thought, shifting forms into a kangaroo, planning to jump over Robin's head and catch the ball.  
  
As the football reached them, Robin and Beastboy both enacted their plans for recovering the projectile first. Once the ball was just overhead, Beastboy, in kangaroo form, crouched, and prepared to jump. As Beastboy jumped, Robin placed a foot on his back, and used him as a springboard, catapulting himself up with the force of not only his lunge, but also Beastboy's jump. This trick propelled Robin to just the right height, allowing him to easily catch the ball and tuck into a rolling landing, upon returning to the ground.  
  
Changing back to his normal form, Beastboy stood up from his place face down in the sand and yelled at Robin.  
  
"Hey! That wasn't fair! You can't just jump off of my back!"  
  
"Changing wasn't fair either. And anyway, all's fair in love and football!" Robin proclaimed loudly.  
  
Once he had made his statement, Robin realized what he said, and his thoughts inevitably turned to Starfire. 'I can't love her, can I? I've know her all of these years, and sure, we flirted a little, but that was just in good fun, neither of us were serious about it. She's just a friend! Yeah, that's it, just a friend.' But as soon as he thought of this, he remembered the encounter he had with his alien "friend" the night before. 'A friend with the most beautiful eyes I've ever had the undeserved privilege to gaze into.' He added.  
  
"Yo! Earth to Robin! You in there dude?" Beastboy began, snapping his finger in front of the boy wonder's face in a vain attempt to gain his attention. "Ok then, in that case..." Beastboy lunged for the football in Robin's hands, hoping that he wouldn't notice the underhanded effort to steal the ball from him.  
  
"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Robin said, breaking from his reverie at just the right time to move the ball out of Beastboy's grasp, causing the green lad to fall face-first into the sand for the second time in the past minute.  
  
Lifting his face off the ground, Beastboy tried to spit out all of the sand that found its way into his mouth as he informed Robin of his previous state.  
  
"You were just standing there like a zombie, so I tried to get the ball, but it kinda didn't work."  
  
"Of course it didn't work, I'm the greatest, and by definition, you can't beat the greatest," Robin said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Just throw the damn ball," Beastboy interrupted, standing up and preparing to sprint away for the ball.  
  
"Alright, alright, keep your pants on, I'm getting to it," Robin stated as Cyborg came running up.  
"Hey guys, what the hold up?" Cyborg inquired.  
  
"Oh nothing, Robin's just over here wasting our time," Beastboy sighed, wanting nothing more than to get on with the game.  
  
"If you guys want the ball, then freaking run, I can't throw it if you guys aren't ready to catch it!" Robin returned, settling into a throwing stance. "Now, go long!"  
  
And with that, they returned to the ritual of playing football, throwing the ball back and forth. They continued to play for around an hour and a half, with surprisingly few injuries. There were only two incidents in which innocent bystanders were tripped over and stepped on, but there was a great deal of apologizing after both, in an attempt to keep up relations with the public. Beastboy's face, on the other hand, was a more common casualty, it being firmly planted into the sand over a dozen times after the first two.  
  
The only truly unusual part of the game was the large group of females that seemed to congregate around the three teens, who just wanted to play their game of football. The girls yelled many things, attempting to get their attention, but most were catcalls directed at Robin, much to his chagrin, commenting on things ranging from the size of his muscles, to the spikiness of his hair, to the shape of his buttocks. They left the area, growing tired of the constant distraction caused by the girls' continual assessment of Robin's form.  
  
As they left, they were forced to break into a full sprint to escape the pursuing girls, who had chased them after they ended their game. The girls were finally lost amid the crowds further down the beach, but they each vowed, like the shotgun-illiterate guy before, that they would find Robin eventually. Rejoining together once the girls were shaken from their tail, the guys made their way back to where the girls and the rest of their things lay on the beach, chatting lightly about various things, such as girls, their work, and video games.  
  
"I wonder if the girls had as interesting a time as we did," Robin wondered aloud, unaware of how close an assessment it was.  
  
"Aren't you going to go with them?" Raven asked, watching the guys walk away and try to find a place to play football.  
  
"No, I don't believe I shall. It is far too warm today for physical activity. I would prefer to stay here and sunbathe with you, if that is agreeable," Starfire responded with a small smile as she lowered herself down onto a towel she had already laid out.  
  
"It's fine with me," Raven added nonchalantly, closing her eyes and enjoying the warming effect of the sun's rays.  
  
Here the two stayed, sunbathing themselves in relative silence for about an hour. They stayed mostly still, except to turn over to avoid the inevitable sunburns caused by exposing one's skin to the sun's temperate, though damaging rays for an extended period of time. Both used the time to quietly reflect on their current place in life, having nothing else to think about while absorbing the ultra violet waves sent to them by the friendly star of day.  
  
Raven did not, however, think about such things voluntarily. She made every attempt she could to meditate; she tried to empty her mind, she focused as best she could on her power, she did everything she could think of, but one thing lingered in her mind, preventing her from concentrating.  
  
'Beastboy'  
  
Yes ladies and gentlemen, every time she tried to focus her mind on something, anything else, she was met only by defeat and the image of his brightly smiling green face. 'What is wrong with me? I've never had any trouble meditating before, so why can't I concentrate now?' she thought, still being haunted by the image of the young lad she loved so dearly to tease. 'Why can I not stop thinking about that idiot? It's not like I'm in love with him or anything. I can't love anyone, if I do my powers will probably go out of control, and I can't risk that.' She reasoned, trying as hard as she could to rid her mind of him, but yielding little success. 'If that little green moron makes me fall for him, I swear to god, I'm going to pop his head like a grape.' She though bitterly, though unbeknownst to even herself was hoping in the back of her mind that she wouldn't have to resort to such measures.  
  
Beside her, there was another mental battle raging, though about a completely different person. As I'm sure the more perceptive readers, and well, even the no-so-perceptive ones guessed, we have now shifted our omnipresent attention to the young, Tameranian member of the titans, Starfire.  
  
'Hmmm, laying here in the warmth of the sun is highly enjoyable, much like when Robin and I were doing the dishes last night.'  
  
'Wait, no! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! I did not enjoy being pinned under his weight; it was uncomfortable and embarrassing, that is not enjoyable at all.'  
  
'Yes, it was my proximity to him, and his stunning handsomeness that made it so nice.'  
  
'No, no, no! He is just a friend, I cannot think such things about him; it could ruin our relationship, and that would be horrible!' she argued with herself.  
  
'And why do you think that would be so bad?' the other half of her mind questioned. 'It's because you've fallen in love with him.'  
  
'No, you are wrong, I cannot be in love with Robin; we are just friends, like I already said, nothing more.' She countered.  
  
'Oh ok, in that case, you wouldn't mind if he fell back in love with his old girlfriend Melinda then?'  
  
'Yes I would mind that greatly! Melinda was worse than that despicable Kitten girl! She was controlling, she despised all of us, and she tried her best to keep him away from us as much as possible!'  
  
'Actually, she asked him to pay for their dates because her parents didn't have a whole lot of money, she said that Beastboy looked funny, and they went on a grand total of three dates before they broke up because Robin didn't have enough time to fight Slade and go out with her.'  
  
'What are you attempting to say?'  
  
'I'm just saying that you are awfully protective of him to only like him as a friend.'  
  
'I only want what's best for him, and... Wait, why am I arguing with you, you are in my mind?'  
  
'Beats the hell out of me, you're the one quarrelling with herself.'  
  
And with that, the voice disappeared as quickly as it came into existence. 'I wonder what that was about.' Starfire thought, 'I do hope I am not "losing it."'  
  
Once she finished her mental argument, Starfire sat up and looked over to where Raven lay, noticing that her brow was furrowed either in concentration or anger, it was usually kind of hard to tell with Raven.  
  
"Raven, are you awake?" Starfire asked, prompting Raven's attention.  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking about something..." Raven trailed off, still seeming to be in deep thought about something that appeared to be troubling her greatly.  
  
Raven sat up and looked at her watch that was sitting among her other things, under the umbrella.  
  
"Well, it looks like the boys aren't back yet, is there something you want to do while we wait for them?" Raven said, putting her watch back.  
  
"Well..." Starfire began, but was interrupted by a young man that approached with his friends.  
  
"Whoa! I must be dead because you have to be an angel," the young man said, clearly putting too much stock in either his pick up line or his clearly deficient appearance.  
  
"Can we help you?" Raven asked threateningly, her eyes narrowing into slits, two gestures that went completely unnoticed by the group of young and obviously testosterone driven males.  
  
"Actually you can. It would be a great help if you would let us sit here with you," one of the other guys said, dramatically pushing the titan's thing aside with his foot, and sitting down without waiting for a response.  
  
"Yeah, you don't mind, do you?" the first young man added, also plopping down beside Starfire without waiting for permission, his arm snaking around her shoulders.  
  
"What the hell do you retards think you're doing?" Robin asked, walking up just in time to witness the young men's cliché and obviously unsuccessful attempts at picking up Starfire and Raven.  
  
"We're entertaining these two sexy, young ladies, dude. So get lost before I have to make you lose yourself," the second young man threatened, oblivious to how little since his warning made.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Now, if you two don't hurry up and go away, you're going to find yourselves on the ass end of an ass kicking."  
  
"You want to try us big man? Ok, let's go then!" Both young men jumped up from their places on the ground and lunged at Robin. Being the superior fighter, and stronger on top of that, Robin easily dodged both attacks, and quickly responded with two punches to the back of each punk's head, rendering the two morons unconscious.  
  
"Wow, that was easier than it probably should have been," Robin said, surprised at the ease of his most recent victory.  
  
"It doesn't matter, they deserved it. If you didn't do it I would have, and I can guarantee they wouldn't be walking anytime soon if I had my way," Raven said with a menacing glint in her eye, frightening everyone present.  
  
"Yeah, ok. Well, we were coming back to see if you guys wanted to go get some lunch at the conveniently placed nearby town," Cyborg suggested.  
  
"That sounds wonderful! Let us hurry!" Starfire excitedly exclaimed, jumping up and almost involuntarily grabbing Robin's arm, dragging him with her in the opposite direction of the town.  
  
"Uh, Starfire?" Robin began, "The town's actually that way," he said, indicating the reverse direction.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, we shall go that direction in that case," she said, turning around, smiling the entire time.  
  
Once Robin and Starfire rejoined the group, they all set off on a quest to find food within the confines of the nearby town, conveniently placed by the narrator; wherein, more insanity was sure to take place.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Well, we finally come to the end of a much delayed chapter. Sorry this one was so late; school sucks a big freaking penis. Sorry to have to put it like that, but I would have to use much more profane terms to truly express how much I loathe high school with every ounce of my soul, and the white- hot burning intensity of a thousand fiery suns. Seriously, school bites. Anyway, what did you guys think of this chapter? I thought it was pretty good for throwing it together in four hours with a bad headache. After writing this, I can safely say that I have a great deal of respect for those authors that have fics over 100,000 words in, like, thirteen chapters. Well, to close my little rant section here, I must say, the reviews have kinda slacked off. What I mean is the number of reviews that I receive for this story has slowed down some. I admit that it is probably due in large part to my slowness in pumping out chapters, but it's closing in on 100 reviews, and that would be awesome if I broke the 100 mark. I wouldn't be able to offer much along the lines of a prize, but I would be incredibly grateful, and what's better than the love and admiration of such a great person as me? Well anyhoo, that's about all I have to say, so until next time, please review and goodbye! 


	6. Son of a Beach part III

Holy hell, it's been a long time since I last updated. I'm really sorry; I've just had no time for doing anything fun. With five AP classes, band, and sleeping I've only had enough time to keep my girlfriend happy and eat when the situation demands. Well anyway, enough with my personal problems, I doubt you guys want to hear my endless bitching about my life. Well, I hope you guys don't expect this chapter to be up to the same quality of my others, as it's been a while since I've written anything creatively, I've only been doing technical essays for my AP literature class. I do guarantee that this summer I will be able to do more writing, because I'm going to have a huge amount of free time, what with having no job and all. Being a bum is so awesome. All I have to do this summer is sleep, eat, play video games, and write. Oh yeah, and maybe take a shower on the occasion. Well, enough of my blathering, I'm sure you're more interested in my story anyway, so here we go, and lets hope it doesn't suck too much.  
  
Disclaimer: Wow, I almost forgot to put this in, I could've been sued. Thank god I remembered to remind everyone of my sordid economic state, and that I don't own Teen Titans.  
  
"Chinese!"  
  
"Mexican!"  
  
"Chinese is just so much better than Mexican your simple mind can't comprehend how awesome it is!"  
  
"Mexican kicks so much ass that they have to import colons just to meet the demand!"  
  
"Jesus, I just wish they would shut the hell up," Robin prayed, his forehead resting in his right hand as they stood in the middle of the small seaside town. Beastboy and Cyborg had been arguing over the proper choice of restaurant for the past twenty minutes and it was really getting annoying. It all began when the group entered the town, and after a short walk they found themselves betwixt establishments specializing in the two conflicting culinary styles. Cyborg instantly made a beeline for Mexican, and Beastboy likewise to Chinese. Once Raven pointed out that they were headed in opposite directions, Cyborg and Beastboy simultaneously sprung into action, employing the best of their debating arsenal: name calling, absurd exaggerations and yelling.  
  
"It's like watching two five-year-olds go at it," Raven commented in a mocking tone, getting annoyed with the two bickering Titans.  
  
"Agreed," Starfire acquiesced simply from her place on a nearby bench.  
  
"Hey, I know! I'll prove Mexican is far superior to Chinese! Guys, which do you want more, awesome Mexican or filthy Chinese?" Cyborg asked, turning to the others.  
  
"I believe Mexican would be good, if that is ok with everyone else," Starfire quipped, hoping to end the argument so that they could eat and get back to having fun.  
  
"Ha! I told you Beast, Mexican is better, and Star thinks it is too!" Cyborg laughed triumphantly.  
  
"Well, two can play at this game. Hey Raven, which do you want to have?" Beastboy said, refusing to accept defeat.  
  
"Whatever," Raven responded, obviously uninterested.  
  
This, of course, had no effect on either of the two quarrelling Titans. "See? That was sort of an agreement! Chinese is better!" Beastboy returned, clearly unfazed by Raven's lack of interest in their disagreement.  
  
"Well, we're still tied, so there's only one way we can solve this. Robin, come on man, tell Beastboy Mexican is better!" Cyborg prompted, looking at Robin hopefully.  
  
"Actually, I kinda want a huge, greasy, artery-clogging cheeseburger, with everything on it except tomatoes, extra onions, a big pile of fries, and a cherry coke to wash it all down," Robin responded, looking up from the newspaper he had purchased somewhere between 'you're a butt head' and 'your face is ugly.'  
  
Beastboy and Cyborg suddenly fell silent and appeared deep in thought, contemplating the possibilities of Robin's statement. Raven and Starfire glanced at one another, wondering why Beastboy and Cyborg had to put so much thought into something that seemed so simple. After almost three minutes, the two young men abruptly looked as though they had an epiphany concurrently, their eyes shooting open, and their heads jerking up to look at each other.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good."  
  
"Works for me."  
  
"Sweet, lets go," Robin added, folding his newspaper and standing erect. The three boys proceeded to walk off in the direction of a Burger joint down the street.  
  
Raven and Starfire were temporarily stunned by what just happened, staring at the boys' backs as they walked off in search of nourishment. Deciding to leave well enough alone, they chose to not press the matter and both fell into a brisk walk, or flight as the case may be, behind the others to catch up.  
  
After a short bout of silent lateral motion, the young superheroes reached the eatery in question. Upon entering, the five were quickly led to a table by an inconsequential man in his mid-thirties. Once seated, they picked up the menus previously placed before them by the same minor character that brought them to the table and looked over them, deciding what to order. Robin was the first to put down his carte du jour (menu) and took the moment of peace to look around the dining establishment. It was a typical generic restaurant; there were various pieces of Americana adoring the walls, leaving no wall space barren. It was somewhat dimly lit, the primary sources of light being simple lamps suspended low from the ceiling. There was a centralized bar with a small group situated around it, and a single employee at work, whom was currently deep in concentration, cleaning glasses and waiting for a customer to require his assistance. Finally, there were approximately ten TVs strategically situated at various points to allow for optimum viewing at any seat, all of them tuned to ESPN 2, currently airing the national middle school spelling bee. Robin was thrown out of his reverie by the arrival of the waiter, a handsome young man with sandy blond hair, pulled back into a pony tail that reached down to his shoulder blades. He was darkly tanned and around six feet, two inches tall. Being of medium build, having ice blue eyes and a blinding smile, one could easily define him as a lady killer.  
  
"So, what will you guys be having today?" he began in a deep and sonorous voice.  
  
"I'm gonna have a bacon cheeseburger, with everything on it except tomatoes, extra onions, and fries, with cherry coke to drink," Robin answered quickly, overjoyed that he was finally going to get his coronary bypass with fries and a coke.  
  
"I'll take an ultra steak burger with double everything and onion rings with Mountain Dew to drink," Cyborg added after the young man wrote down Robins order.  
  
"I'm going to have a tofu burger with organic fried potatoes and water to drink," ordered the ever health conscious Beastboy.  
  
"I'm going to have a fried chicken salad with Thousand Island dressing and sweet tea," Starfire quipped.  
  
"I'm just going to have hot tea," Raven added tonelessly.  
  
"Is that all?" The waiter asked, glancing around the booth. Receiving no confirmation to the contrary, he replaced his pen and with a slight flourish, he left to place their orders.  
  
Once the waiter left, they sat in comfortable, companionable silence for a few moments until Starfire decided to break the peace with small talk, "Our waiter certainly seems nice." She began, prodding conversation from the others.  
  
"Yes, and decidedly handsome," Raven added uncharacteristically, failing to notice the slightly pained look on the face of the greenest titan.  
  
"Yeah, he was a good lookin' guy. Not that I'm gay or anything," Cyborg agreed, adding the last part as a side note.  
  
"I'd be willing to bet he's gay though," Robin commented, eliciting an agreeing nod from the other two guys.  
  
Raven looked somewhat disgusted at this last comment, "And, what makes you guys the experts on identifying gay people exactly?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well, the easiest way to tell is the looks. No self-respecting straight man would ever be that handsome," Beastboy responded, matter-of- factly.  
  
"That's completely absurd! How can you tell if a guy's gay just by looking at him and deciding that he's 'Too Handsome'?"  
  
"It's called gaydar Raven; all guys are born with it. The waiter falls somewhere between really gay and a big pile of gay men having sex," Cyborg answered with a completely straight face.  
  
"God, you two are so full of shit," Raven sighed, exasperated.  
  
"Full of shit like a fox!" Cyborg retorted.  
  
"Whatever," Raven said, ending the conversation.  
  
They all decided that it would be in the best interest of their sanity to avoid that topic for the rest of the meal, so there was general small talk hanging lightly over the group like a delicate fog. That is, until the waiter came back to the table to hand out the drinks. From the stand point of a casual observer, one would not give this situation another thought, seeing nothing out of the ordinary about it. And in truth, there wasn't. Up to the point where the waiter gave Robin his drink.  
  
"Here you go sir," the waiter said courteously, handing Robin his cherry coke.  
  
Robin thanked him with a nod and a polite smile, "Thanks dude."  
  
"No problem handsome," the waiter returned with a wink, and then he left to check on the group's meals.  
  
Everyone at the table stared at what had just unfolded before them incredulously, except for Cyborg and Beastboy, who were smiling triumphantly at the correctness of their assumptions.  
  
Raven glared daggers at the two of them, "Just don't say it, I don't what to hear it."  
  
"Why did he have to hit on me?" Robin asked no one in particular. His face was a mixture of anger, embarrassment, and shock as he absorbed the implications of the incident.  
  
"Because you are clearly the most handsome of the men present," Starfire blurted out before she realized what she was saying. Her face immediately flushed bright red, and she suddenly became intensely interested in the shellac of the table.  
  
Robin was caught off guard for the second time in the past twenty seconds, and frankly, it unsettled him, as happy as this last surprise made him. 'Whoa, she just said I'm handsome! She was probably just trying to make me feel better, but she looks embarrassed about it. Well, I should thank her anyway; I don't want her to think I'm a conceited jerk.'  
  
"Uhh, thanks Star," he said simply, giving her a cute smile and scratching the back of his head with his right hand, a gesture that nearly made Starfire melt.  
  
'Oh dear, I can believe I said that, he surely must think I'm too forward, and... Wait, did he just thank me?' Starfire wondered, looking up at the object of her admiration. 'He did! And he looks so cute like that; I wish I could hug him right now. Wait, no! More bad thoughts! Why am I thinking about him like this? I'm highly confused, but I don't have time to think about this now, I must wait until we go back to our tower so that I may contemplate this in a more private setting.'  
  
Raven chose this moment to give her opinion on the matter, and break the uncomfortable feeling of embarrassment surrounding the boy wonder and the alien beauty, "Right. So Robin, are you going to ask him out, or are you not looking for a boyfriend right now?"  
  
"Damn it Raven, I'm not gay! It's not my fault gay men hit on me, it's not like it's something I can just turn off." Robin shot back, a disgusted look marring his features.  
  
"You could always wear a sign that says 'Sorry Guys, I'm Straight,'" Cyborg suggested.  
  
"As brilliant as that is Cy, I think I'm going to have to veto it."  
  
"Your loss dude, have fun getting hit on by gay men."  
  
The rest of the time waiting on their food was spent in this fashion, playful bantering with the occasional gay joke directed toward Robin. When their food came, Robin avoided eye contact with the waiter, not wanting to provoke him. They ate mostly in a comfortable silence, everyone being more concerned with the consumption of the ample amounts of food before them. Once everyone had finished, they continued with the small talk, and waited for the check. When it finally came, Robin pulled out his wallet and paid with the credit card granted to them by the city they risk so much to protect.  
  
'Being a superhero kicks ass,' Robin thought, 'free credit and an awesome house.'  
  
Once the waiter returned with Robin's card, the young man signed the check, replaced the card, pocketed his wallet and got the hell out of there, fearing another moment with the waiter. Once they all left, the next item on the agenda was deciding what to do with the rest of the day.  
  
Beastboy was the first to speak up, "Do you guys want to go back to the beach or hang around here for a while?" he asked, looking around for any responses,  
  
"Well, there's not much to this town other than restaurants, so I say we go back to the beach," Cyborg suggested, after glancing down the streets to prove the validity of is statement.  
  
"That sounds acceptable. I believe we should go back to the beach," Starfire agreed.  
  
"Ok then, lets go," Robin said, turning and walking back in the direction they came. The rest of the group fell into step behind him, satisfied with going back to the long stretch of densely populated sand.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Finally, another chapter down. This one was kinda hard to write, seeing as it's been a few months since my last post. I would like to thank all of you who helped me get over the 100 review mark, I was ecstatic, seeing my story get more reviews than others twice as long was a huge ego booster. Well, over the course of writing this chapter, I took all five of my AP exams: English literature, Calculus, Physics, Government, and Macroeconomics. They were mostly pretty easy, so I'm expecting good grades. Well, I don't think you guys really care about my academic accomplishments, so I'm going to go ahead and finish this little rant. So, goodbye and please review, even if you hate me and my writing! 


End file.
